Many applications and/or websites provide information through map interfaces. For example, a running website may display running routes through a running map visualization; a mobile map app may display driving directions on a road map visualization; etc. Such applications and/or websites may allow a user to zoom-in, zoom-out, and/or rotate a viewing angle of a map visualization.